My favorite disaster
by Glampyra
Summary: Marriage: A beautiful and ceremonial thing. There's only one problem: Hiccup doesn't even like the girl he's marrying! In fact, the only reason he's marrying her is to make an alliance with her tribe. Except what happens when your bride's father is keeping a dangerous secret? One that may even be the end of you?


**Hey Bros and Bro-ettes! This is my first time w/ a HTTYD fanfiction in a VERY long time. So...enjoy!**

**XXX**

Hiccup shuffled uncomfortably as he watched his wife-to-be trudge down the cobblestone. He had to admit, she _did_ look better in her wedding dress, although it would have helped if they had the wedding at night; her dress showed some things that were better left off unseen. He looked over to the Berk side of the ceremony. Toothless was there, but the rest of his friends were nowhere to be seen.

_Yep, that's me...getting married...to a girl I just met a week ago . Speaking of which, that was probably the strangest week in my life: meeting a tribe that's not even a tribe , meeting the chief's daughter: the bride -who I may add in a little on the crazy side- and a bunch of other thing's that'll take too long to tell you about. Well I'm not going anywhere, might as well tell the tale._

_It all started...well...a week ago..._

**XXX**

Hiccup stood by his father and Toothless' side. They and many other Berkians, including the other members of the dragon academy, were watching ships at the dock unload. They were watching ships at the dock unload. They weren't Berk's ships though; a few days ago, a messenger had come and said that his tribe from the other side of the ocean was coming in about two weeks, he said something about an offering. Looks like they were a bit early.

There weren't many ships, only about 4 or 5 of them. but there was enough stuff in each of them to feed a family of eight. The people weren't as big as the ones on Berk. They were thinner, less hairy and had leaner muscles. But somehow, they had leaner muscles, but somehow, they looked dirtier, raggedier and somehow unhinged. They all wore leather and wool that was home made dyed and poorly stitched. Like they had been made by a mediocre Seamstress. Hiccup could see bits of pieces of armor on one of the last boats.

Once all their supplies was unloaded, the crowd of at least 300 people made a gap and a man stepped off the last boat. He was a head shorter than Stoick, he had lean muscles, wore grey dyed leather "Armor" and had a short, half combed blonde beard. He would have been very handsome it weren't for the inch thick scar that stretched itself across the across the side of the side of his face, like he had been hacked with an axe.

"Hello citizens of Berk" He said. He had a strange accent "I am Marsos, chief of the Rabid Rangers"

The people roared when their chief mentioned their chief mentioned their tribe name. Marsos held up a hand, they stopped immediately.

"Right, I have come to speak to your chieftain"

Stoick stepped forward "Go on"

Marsos smiled "Yes. Well, I have come to propose an offering that will provide for the both of us"

"And what would that be?"

"I understand you have a son ?"

"Yes, Hiccup"

"The Dragon trainer, yes. We're very familiar with him, and we have heard that Berk is in some...dark times no?"

"...That's right"

Berk had been struck with a plague about 5 months ago. It wiped out a good chunk of people. It wiped out a good chunk of people, including some of the dragons and most of the livestock. Hiccup himself had been struck with the last of it, it was the worst thing he had ever come across. He'd rather have his foot broken and amputated again than go through that again. There had also been a shortage of fish and the crops had trouble growing...more than usual. It was safe to say that Berk was at its worst right now.

"I am certain" Marsos continued "That we can help you and your people" He gestured to the goods his people unloaded "All this can be yours with one small price"

Stoick raised an eyebrow "Which is?"

"Your son marry my lovely daughter: Sparkleslaughter"

A young girl got off the boat. She immediately caught the attention of some of the boys. She was about the same age as the dragon trainers and a bit smaller than Snotlout. Her head was half shaved, what hair she did have was poofy and a dirty shade of blonde. She was missing a few teeth, like they had been knocked out. She was wearing an orange dyed leather vest and thick green dyed wool pants; her boots were the same color as her vest. The thing that stuck out the most about her was her eyes: Her right eye was brown and her left eye was green.

The girl gasped and practically squealed with glee.

"Hiccup!"

She darted in his direction. Arms out wide, like she was going to hug him.

Instead she went straight for Snotlout.

"Uh..." This got awkward quickly "Sparkleslaughter? That's not Hiccup"

"Yes I am!"

"No" He tapped her shoulder "_I'm_ Hiccup"

"Oh..." She looked disappointed for a second then threw her arms around him, holding him in a bone crushing hug. He started gasping for air.

"Okay" He wheezed, you're really strong"

She giggled "Thank you"

Marsos smiled a bit "Love!" He called her back, she obliged like an obedient dog.

"Why don't we talk about it in the towns hall?" He suggested "It will allow the children to get to know each other"

**XXX**

The group of teenagers were sitting at a table in the mess hall while the adults were talking in the Towns hall. No one was that excited that Hiccup could be getting married to a complete stranger (And she was as a matter of fact strange), so things were more than a bit awkward.

"So...Sparkleslaughter...that's an interesting name, how'd you get it?" Astrid asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Well..." Sparkleslaughter started "I was born at Sparkle hour. That's when all the torches are put out and the night is lit by the stars. And the slaughter part comes from what my father used to do before he became chief"

"He used to be a butcher?" Tuffnut asked.

"You could say that?"

"What did your father say your tribe name was?" Hiccup asked.

"Rabid rangers" She leaned in a bit closer "Except here's a little secret: We're not an actual tribe"

"What?"

"Yeah. Shocker ain't it? I wasn't supposed to tell you, but since Hiccup's gonna be my husband pretty soon-"

"We don't know that for sure..." Hiccup mumbled. She ignored him.

"-I thought that I should share it with you. Y'see, my grandparents used to be from this place called England, but England couldn't handle them, so the king and queen ordered them and a lot of other people to get on a boat and shipped their butts off to an island far away. My grandpa became leader and called it "Ill". Since England wouldn't takethem back, they decided to make alliances' with neighbor tribes.

"The Vikings" Astrid said.

"Yep! So...Now we're here" She smiled. Hiccup cringed; Sparkle slaughter was intimidating, not like the "I'm-going-to-murder-you" type of way but the "You-don't even-_know_-what-I'm-going-to-do" Type of way. Not to mention there was something...off... about her demeanor...

Without a warning, he stood up and walked out of the mess hall. Going home.

**XXX **

Hiccup lay in his room, he'd been there since he got home, his father wasn't home yet. meaning he was still talking to Marsos. Gods, he hoped he didn't have to marry that girl...

Toothless nuzzled him, crooning. Hiccup patted his nose.

"I dunno what to think Toothless" He said "I mean, I know her clan could really help us...but..._getting married...? _To _her_? She seems fine but...there's just something...off about her...like...well, you saw her" He bent over and held his head, frustrated. Toothless lowered his eyes and swung his tail around, showing him the fake tailfin; then he nudged Hiccups own fake foot.

Hiccup smiled, getting the message.

"Heh...you're right. Who am I to judge?"

He heard the door open. His father was home. He stepped out of his room and walked slowly down the steps. He heard soft talking. He saw Stoick was still with Marsos, who had Sparkleslaughter clinging onto his side. Huh...he decided to bring the conversation home. But it sounded like a different topic now; He heard Sparkleslaughter say something about 'making out outdoors so everyone could see' and 'plenty of food'

"Dad" Hiccup called. He got the attention of all three of them. Stoick smiled.

"Hiccup! Come down son. Maarsos' girl here was just making plans for the wedding"


End file.
